Timeline November
November 3th, Day 31 *Miina Isurugi (Fake) got better. Sengoku took a small group to explore the area and found the trio Kotomi Kawana, Tooru Rinzai and Rei Ooguro. They came into a crossfire between the Canis Dirus and Arctodus Simus. They made camp in a crevice. November 4th, Day 32 *Sengoku and Kawana fell down the cliff. Kawana died from the fall. The group found Sengoku and by night they return to camp school. November 11th, Day 39 *The Argentavis flew into the camp and started attacking people. There was only 1 death. November 12th, Day 40 *The next day 4 people died from ancient ticks. They burned the camp down preventing someone else being killed by the ancient ticks. They headed into the mountain to find a coastline. November 13th, Day 41 *On the night Mariya was checking the status of the trip. It seems it would take 2 more days till they reach the base of the mountain. November 14th, Day 42 *Mariya was explaining to Sengoku about recharging his laptop since they landed on the island. November 15th, Day 43 *On the third day they reach the base of the mountain. They also found the remain of a fellow student Noriaki Matsuki who rolled down from the mountain. November 16th, Day 44 *While climbing up Sengoku's Group found another student Nagatsuka. He was barely alive. He called the mountain cursed. November 17th, Day 45 *The next morning Sengoku's Group suffered from acute mountain sickness. Eventually they overcome the sickness and saw the mountaintop. At the top they saw the layout of the island. They found clue leftover from Makoto Morita. After that they descend the mountain to find Makoto Morita. November 19th, Day 47 *After climbing down they headed the nearest river where other group should go after traveling up the mountain. *East of the 'Cursed' mountain Yarai's Group found Saki Segawa, Makiko Shigeno and Michika Matsumoto. Instead climbing up, they walked around the base of the mountain where they found Yarai and Motoko Kurusu. Segawa and Yarai stumble in the jungle with 3 Chalicotherium. They had to choose fight or flight. Yarai broke a claw and the Chalicotherium retreat into the jungle. November 20th, Day 48 *Segawa Saki told about the love letter she send to Yarai. In the end it was all a misunderstanding between her and Yarai. Saki Segawa, Makiko Shigeno and Michika Matsumoto join Yarai's Group as they headed east toward the ocean. November 21th, Day 49 *Sengoku's Group found themselves caught between a wall and a pack of Pristichampus. With the help of Mami's Group they jump into the river. They introduced themselves to the Sengoku's Group. November 22th, Day 50 *Mami's Group found out that someone will died on Sengoku's Group. At night Katou and Gotou were wandering outside the camp. They were killed by either Mitsuhiro Muramatsu or Kyouko Nakayama. It was to make the premonition come true. November 23th, Day 51 *Katou and Gotou were found the next morning. Mami predicted another deaths. She also saw the deaths for her entire group. Kyouko Nakayama and Mitsuhiro Muramatsu were the culprits. Nakayama evaded and brought the Pristichampus up to escape capture. Sengoku's Group defended themselves and escaped back to the river. They made camp on a sandbank that's surrounded by water. November 24th, Day 52 *Sengoku's Group is still following the river in hope finding clue left behind by Morita. A pile of rock lead the group into a tall tree jungle where the Gigantopithecus live. By night Oomori got kidnapped by the Gigantopithecus. Sengoku's Group tried to track down Oomori and got attack by the apes. Mariya made a poison smoke to drive the Gigantopithecus away. November 25th, Day 53 *Sengoku's Group walked out the forest alive. Along the way Saji fell down a cliff and they never recover his body. *Not far from Sengoku's Group position Morita's Group saw some smoke on the sky. November 26th, Day 54 *Sengoku's Group were already at their limit and Sengoku decided to rest and mourned for Saji. *Morita's Group were still on their way to the Tower and eventually found it. November 27th, Day 55 *After a good night rest Sengoku's Group resumed the chase after Morita's Group. *Morita's Group made it at the base of the Tower and began to investigate. Hideo Igarashi is the last person of Morita's Group to arrive at the Tower. Soon after they found a stone of wing stuck on the ground. By removing the stone they were trapped under the revolving trapdoor. November 28th, Day 56 *Suzuki accidently found the Tower while chasing Kirino to the toilet. *Meanwhile Morita's Group still stuck by the revolving trapdoor under the Tower. *Sengoku's Group found some bags, but they couldn't found anyone. They did find a sketch book of Miina Isurugi. November 29th, Day 57 *Sengoku's Group continued their search for Morita's Group. Kairi Narumi, Yasunori Yamato, and Rion Akagami were the second group to fall into the trapdoor. *Kairi Narumi, Yasunori Yamato, and Rion Akagami were reunited with Morita's Group under the trapdoor. November 30th, Day 58 *The search continued and the third group (Maya Miyauchi, Miki Imazono, Kako Tsuji, and Mami Kagura) fell under the trapdoor. Mariya figured out what happened. With the help of Sengoku's Group they activated the trapdoor and released all the people inside. Morita's Group is now merge with Sengoku's Group. At night they dicussed how the trapdoor around the Tower not longer function. Category:Timeline